Adalbert
���������������� - prawie dorosły ogier, ponysona użytkowniczki Inglorious. Fascynuje się pajęczakami i gryzoniami oraz tworzeniem własnych światów i postaci. Bardzo by chciał pięknie rysować i pisać, jednak to pierwsze idzie mu okropnie, a drugie całkiem dobrze. Jego talentem jest właśnie wymyślanie uniwersów oraz na ogół "świat własny". Uwielbia roleplay'ować (z resztą jak autorka). Mieszka w Fillydelphi z rodzicami, urodził się w Canterlot. Jego ulubiony zespół to Lost Horizon oraz Manowar. Na ogół słucha wszystkiego, co znajdzie, ale najbardziej lubi Power Metal. Nosi okulary i bez nich nic nie widzi. Jest grayseksualnym biromantykiem. UWAGA: ARTYKUŁ JEST JESZCZE NIE SKOŃCZONY, I DUŻO SIĘ MOŻE ZMIENIĆ! Powstanie Sam pomysł na ponysonę męczył autorkę od dłuższego czasu. Z początku ponysona miała ją przypominać z wyglądu, ale wtedy Inglorious się zorientowała, że musiałaby wyglądać jak Gray Days. Postanowiła więc trochę zaszaleć i stworzyć postać, która nie będzie do niej podobna z wyglądu aż tak bardzo, a będzie mieć jej poszczególne cechy, bo czemu nie? Najpierw sam kucyk miał być genderfluid, jednak koniec w końcu został w 100% ogierem. Nad designem nie męczyła się długo, od razu wpadła na pomysł by wciągnąć postać w jej obsesję na punkcie postaci z ciemnym ciałem i białą twarzą. Charakter Tchórz, boi się zawsze, wszędzie i wszystkiego... no, chyba, że ktoś jest widocznie słabszy. Po prostu nie stawia na swoim prawie nigdy, po prostu się boi, mimo, że może wyglądać na bardzo silnego... tak nie jest. Jest słaby, z łatwością mógłby przydzwonić przeciwnikowi swoimi kopyciskami, jednak boi się reakcji. Bardzo wyczulony na krytykę, panicznie się jej boi. Z jednej strony krytyka jest dla niego ważna, i jest świadomy, że jej potrzebuje do rozwoju, jednak nie lubi słyszeć, że nie robi czegoś dobrze. Zwykle ją przyjmuje, jednak w głębi czuje się źle, bo kto by nie chciał być dobrym do tego stopnia, że nie ma czego krytykować? Nie jest o tyle nieśmiały, co niezręczny społecznie. Tu nie chodzi, że się boi zagadać (chociaż to też często jest thumb|Od [[user:Aramorena | Aramoreny :3]]problemem), tu chodzi o to, że nie wie po prostu jak porządnie rozmawiać - plącze się w słowach, robi kopytami dziwne gesty mimowolne (podobne do gestów wykorzystywanych przez np. polityków, jednak on robi inne, które nie wpływają pozytywnie, wręcz irytują) albo mówi bardzo szybko i "skleja" słowa. Ma problemy z wymyśleniem też tematów, to również jest spory problem. Nie potrafi po prostu podejść, zacząć gadać o latających świniach. Jego mało popularne i kiepsko rozwinięte zainteresowania sprawiają, że wygląda na nudnego kolesia bez konkretnych zainteresowań. Zaskakujące może być to jak bardzo zmienny kobieta... klacz zmienną jest może być. Słucha prawie wszystkiego, lubi czytać prawie wszystkie książki (oczywiście poza naukowymi, bleee), prawie wszystkie typy filmów (tutaj akurat naukowe są ok) rysuje w wielu stylach, pisze opowiadania o różnych tematach, zachowuje się zmiennie (tu akurat wpływ ma to, kto i co jest dookoła niego), ba, nawet głos czasami mu się lekko zmienia. Z jednej strony jest to fajne, z drugiej może być uznane za dziwne, a nawet irytujące. Zazwyczaj miły do innych, tolerancyjny. Nie przeszkadzają mu wyglądy, upodobania, orientacje... głównie może mu nie pasować traktowanie innych, styl bycia, cokolwiek, co może innych urażać. Wyjątkowo marudny, często mu nie pasuje to, tamto. Zwykle mówi o tym tylko w otoczeniu zaufanych osób, ale jest prawdziwym "ukrytym" krytykiem, łatwo go zirytować z jednej strony, a z drugiej... trudno. Może być równie łatwy do zirytowania co trudny, jest to kolejna cecha związana z jego zmiennością. Może się to wydawać niedorzeczne, jednak jest on urodzonym romantykiem. Nie okazuje tego, bo się wstydzi i boi, ale wie, jak traktować inne kucyki, by się czuły kochane, wręcz zawstydzone. Ma problemy z zazdrością. Może zazdrościć najmniejszej rzeczy, i na dodatek trzyma to w sobie. Bardzo lubi komplementować innych. Można to brać za podlizywanie się, jednak on po prostu lubi uszczęśliwiać w ten sposób, bo nie potrafi w inny. Bardzo często trudno się zorientować czy podrywa czy po prostu chce powiedzieć coś miłego. Wygląd Ciało Spory ogier o silnych kopytach. Jest, wprost mówiąc, po prostu gruby. Jest to efekt obżerania się. Jego sierść jest koloru białego oraz granatowego. Jest całkiem wyjątkowy w wyglądzie, bo tak jakoś się złożyło, że samą twarz ma białą z kilkoma cętkami, a reszta jest granatowa, co daje efekt metalowca, ewentualnie jakiegoś demona albo coś w tym stylu. Ma zarost lekki na skroniach i brodzie. Jego grzywa jest koloru pastelowego lazurowego. Sama grzywa jest zaczesana na jedną stronę, w nieładzie, lekko pofalowana przy końcówkach. Grzywa na szyi jest bardzo krótka, mocno falowana, jest to spowodowane niedokładnym podcięciem. Ogon jest średniej długości, granatowy z lazurowym paskiem u góry. Też jest falowany. Ma duże uszy. Ma heterochromię, co oznacza, że jego oczy mają więcej, niż jeden kolor. Jedno oko jest mocno różowe, drugie lawendowe. Zazwyczaj widać tylko te różowe, bo drugie jest zasłonięte przez grzywę. Ma problemy z kręgosłupem, i jest on trochę za bardzo "wygięty" w dół. Akcesoria Nie nosi za dużo akcesoriów - zazwyczaj kolczyki, ewentualnie jego ukochany i niezwykle ważny dla niego naszyjnik ze złotym pentagramem. Dostał go na urodziny od mamy. Poza nim nie ma innych ozdób, po prostu ich nie potrzebuje. Nosi przymusowo okulary, bo bez nich nic nie widzi. Są to czarne pseudo kujonki. Znaczek Jego znaczek nie jest jakoś specjalnie rozbudowany. Jest to po prostu szkic gwiazdy z warkoczem. Niektórzy myślą, że to kwiatek, jednak to gwiazda. Przezwiska Lubiane *Demon *Metalowiec Nielubiane *'Bert (''nienawidzi gdy się na niego tak mówi)''' *Grubas *Fatass *Okularnik *Adi (nie lubi go bo to też skrót od "Adolf") Zainteresowania Pajęczaki Szczerze, bałby się wziąć pająka na ręce (nie licząc tarantuli i skaczących, które są przecież wręcz urocze), tym bardziej kosarza, których się panicznie boi, jednak bardzo lubi pająki, kosarze i inne pajęczaki. Uważa, że są bardzo interesujące, mimo, że nie wie o nich wiele, bo jest o nich mało książek w okolicach gdzie mieszka. Kreowanie własnych światów Tak. Zdecydowanie jest to jego największa pasja. Spędza godziny, dni, tygodnie, więcej, całe swoje życie, na tworzeniu najróżniejszych światów, postaci. Dba o każdy szczegół. Jest to jego talent. Uwielbia to robić. Bardzo go zadowala zabawa w boga, tworzenie i niszczenie, dawanie życia i go odbieranie, a czasami nawet dawanie go z powrotem. Gryzonie Uwielbia gryzonie, i w ich przypadku, nie boi się żadnego, uwielbia je wszystkie, i gdyby mógł, wyściskałby je wszystkie. Nawet te dzikie, które są dzikie i agresywne. Dla niego wszystkie gryzonie to kochane przytulanki. Ma w domu kapibarę, którą bardzo kocha i o nią dba, jak o własną córeczkę, a nawet bardziej, bo nie przepada za dziećmi. Psychologia Interesuje się nią od końców podstawówki. Jest bardzo dobry w słuchaniu problemów i rozumieniu ich. Czytał dużo książek psychologicznych, by ją lepiej zrozumieć. Postanowił też w pewnym momencie życia zrobić wielki zwrot i jednak zostać psychologiem, nie weterynarzem. Jego ulubione postacie stworzone przez niego Poltergeist Poltergeist to postać stworzona przez Adalberta, i jego najukochańsza. Jest czymś w stylu jego ideału. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby istniała naprawdę. thumb|Poltergeist prosto ze szkicownika Adalberta.Jest to wysoka klacz albinoska, czyli jest cała biała, ma białą sierść, grzywę, a jej powieki są lekko czerwone, zaś oczy bardzo jasne niebieskie. Ma też jedną parę małych, dodatkowych rogów, jak u najmłodszych jelonków. Jej grzywa jest krótka, ogon całkiem długi. Nosi różę we włosach oraz choker/obrożę z diamentem. Poltergeist jest jednorożcem. Jej znaczek to ciemnoczerwona gwiazda z czarnym "zawijasem". Jej znaczek oznacza jej talent do czarnej magii (gwiazda) oraz paranormalnych zjawisk (czarny zawijas kojarzyć może się z duchem, cieniem.). Pisał dużo opowieści o niej. Poltergeist jest z charakteru bardzo spokojną klaczą. Lubi wyzwania, nie boi się duchów, demonów... Niby niczego, a jednak ma jakieś wielkie lęki: odrzucenie, porażka oraz...Ćmy i karaluchy. Panicznie się ich boi. Powstała, gdy Adalbert miał 12 lat, przechodziła dużo zmian i redesignów, ale teraźniejsza wersja podoba mu się najbardziej. Znaczek Wygląd Znaczek Adalberta nie jest specjalnie spektakularny czy jakoś mocno złożony, wręcz przeciwnie, jest łatwy do narysowania i zapamiętania. Jest to szkic gwiazdy z "warkoczem". Sama gwiazda ma pięć ramion, jest zwrócona wierzchołkiem ku górze. (Gdyby połączyć ją, wyszedłby biały pentagram) Na dole ma ona trzy falowane kreski, będące "warkoczem" gwiazdy. Najdłuższy jest środkowy pasek, potem pierwszy, najkrótszy zaś trzeci. Cały wzrór prezentuje się delikatnie, minimalistycznie, dlatego nazywany jest szkicem. Jest cały koloru brudnego fioletowego. Znaczenie Jego znaczenie jest trochę trudne do odgadnięcia. W końcu, co może oznaczać szkic gwiazdy? Talent do minimalizmu w rysunkach? Nie. Sama gwiazda oznacza marzenia, kreatywność, niespełnione życzenia. Reprezentuje to jego wymyślone światy, które istnieją w jego marzeniach, i są niespełnionym marzeniem Adalberta. A jest to szkic, aby podkreślić, że to wszystko tworzone z pasją, niczym szkice artysty. (Artystą nie jest, to było porównanie) Problemy z pamięcią Adalbert ma ogromne problemy z pamięcią od zawsze. Zapomina imiona, miejsca, nazwy, zagadnienia. Nie wiadomo, skąd ma takie tendencje do zapominania wszystkiego, po prostu tak już ma. O dziwo, im starszy jest, tym jest z nim gorzej. Aktualnie jedynymi datami urodzin, jakie pamięta, to jego ojca i jego własnych. Nie zna imion nauczycieli z jego szkoły. Imiona kucyków z klasy ledwo pamięta, często zapomina. Jest to bardzo uciążliwe, zwłaszcza w nauce, bo nauka przez to zajmuje mu znacznie dłużej, i jest o wiele trudniejsza. Często przez to dostaje jedynki, kiedy dochodzi do tego jeszcze stres. Życiorys Urodzony w Canterlot. Tam spędził dzieciństwo. Chodził tam do przedszkola. W przedszkolu już widać było jego widoczne problemy z, oczywiście, pamięcią. Nie pamiętał imion innych źrebiąt. No i oczywiście waga. Dużo jadł. Był chodzącą "kuleczką". Z początku wszyscy uważali go za słodziaka z tego powodu, jednak potem zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać, bo im jego rówieśnicy byli starsi, tym bardziej im "przeszkadzał" jego wygląd. Musiał przejść na dietę. Bardzo szybko nauczył się pisać i czytać. Nic ciekawego się w przedszkolu nie zdarzyło. Miał typowe wczesne dzieciństwo pulchnego źrebaka. Pod koniec przedszkola jednak umarł jego wujek, czym się jednak nie przeją za bardzo, i zaskoczył tym swoich rodziców i całą rodzinę. Już od zerówki wykazywał zainteresowanie w tworzeniu własnych światów i tym podobnych. Miał już własne postacie. W pierwszych klasach podstawówki pamięć znowu dawała się we znaki. Z początku nauka była łatwa, więc aż tak źle nie było. Co do rówieśników, to znał jednego ogiera, który był odrzucony od innych przez to, że miał ogromne problemy z nauką, prawie nie umiał czytać. Tym bardziej pisać. Adalbert bardzo go lubił. Nazywał się Silverscreen. Był jego jedynym przyjacielem, poza nim miał kilku znajomych. Były też oczywiście były wredoty, co bardzo przeszkadzało ogierowi. Z latami było coraz gorzej, nauka szła coraz gorzej. Jednak zawsze zdawał, w ostatniej klasie niestety jego przyjaciel nie zdał. Został tylko ze znajomymi, a ze przyjacielem się spotykał się na przerwach i po szkole. Cudem ukończył podstawówkę, dalej jego głównym zainteresowaniem było tworzenie światów, ale tym razem doszła do tego psychologia kucyków i zainteresowanie nią. Lubił pomagać w różnych sprawach, i był ciekaw, co powoduje różne problemy. Gimnazjum to był naukowy koszmar. W pierwszej klasie nie miał przyjaciół cały rok, i na dodatek nie zdał. Miało też w tej klasie miejsce wielkie upokorzenie, a nawet kilka razy, bo były zadania grupowe, do których potrzebował znać imiona, a on przecież kiepsko je zapamiętuje. Przy drugim podejściu do pierwszej klasy było lepiej, jego klasa była milsza, miał dwoje przyjaciół, Crystal Dust (klacz) oraz, wtedy jeszcze młody, Golden Delicious, który się przeprowadził do Canterlot. Zaczął brać korepetycje, chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia, a nauka powolutku zaczęła mu iść coraz lepiej. Dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że wystarczyło się bardziej postarać, i nauka szła bardziej udanie. Udawało mu się zdawać z całkiem dobrymi ocenami. W końcu ukończył szkołę. Musiał się pożegnać jednak ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi z Canterlot, ponieważ przeprowadzał się na krańce Fillydelphi do domu z ogródkiem. Z początku pisał do nich listy, jednak z czasem kontakt się urwał, bo Adalbert zaczął mieć "ciężkie czasy" buntu, cierpienia bez powodu i innych rzeczy, które u niektórych kucyków zaczynały się już w gimnazjum. Poszedł do technikum weteranyjnego ze względu na swoje zainteresowanie i miłość do zwierząt. Nie miał "specjalnych" wrogów w klasie, był bardziej neutralną osobą, jednak nie miał też za bardzo przyjaciół. Razem z dorastaniem, "otrzymał" nową, bardzo uciążliwą "doległość": zazdrość. Uczucie to zostało już z nim na zawsze, często niszcząc jego szczęście. Zazdrościł bardzo wielu rzeczy, jednak nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, więc nie radził sobie z tym. A zaczęło się od tego, że widział, do czego doszli inni i jak oni są od niego lepsi w czymkolwiek. Jego gniew i buntownictwo zaczęło się robić coraz gorsze. Przestał dostrzegać zalety swojego działania, a w szkole zajęcia zawodowe robiły się coraz mniej przyjemne i bardziej stresujące. Zaczął chodzić do pedagoga szkolnego, który mu bardzo pomógł. Z czasem postanowił zmienić szkołę, by nie zostać kimś, kim nie chce i zostać psychologiem, bo zauważył, że może obrócić swoje złe doświadczenia w zrozumienie, i pomagać innym kucykom. Zaczął czytać książki psychologiczne, i w końcu przeniósł się do liceum ogólnokształcącego. Musiał zaczynać od pierwszej klasy, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Żył potem dalej z rodzicami, ucząc się w liceum, w którym znalazł nawet przyjaciół. Chodził do psychologa przez jakiś czas, i ograniczył zazdrość, mimo, że dalej ma z nią problemy. Relacje W budowie... Cytaty Ciekawostki *Uwielbia ameby i boi się pantofelków; *Szczurki są ok; *Prawie nikt nie wie o tym, że jest grayseksualny; *Często choruje; *Lubi nosić garnitury ale się wstydzi; *Poza metalem lubi też V A P O R W A V E; *Miał kiedyś amebę domową, jednak zgubiła się podczas zabawy w chowanego i już nigdy się nie odnalazła; *Powyższa ciekawostka nie jest prawdą; *Często kłamie; *Nienawidzi słowa "ciekawostki"; *Jest jeszcze jedna ciekawsotka o jego upodobaniach, ale wolę nie mówić bo bym została zablokowana. :-) Galeria Na razie jest za mało obrazów by zrobić osobną stronę, więc wstawiam tu. Adalbert by Ara.png|By Aramorena <3 Profilos by IngloriousDemon.png|Profilos Adalbert pixel by IngloriousDemon.gif|Dzikie densy w wykonaniu pikselowego Adalberta. Adalbert ID by IngloriousDemon.png|Przygnębione ID. Adalbert by ^^ThePuppy^^.png|Urodzinowy Adaluś by ^^ThePuppy^^ <33 Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników